<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6 -- Noise by Flamebird38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119688">Day 6 -- Noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38'>Flamebird38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bangalore gets teamed up with her least desired teammates. But sometimes their playful and noisy personalities are just what they need to have the upper hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6 -- Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Racket. That’s all I ever hear anytime I get teamed with Mirage and Octane. Almost every second of the match, Tweedledee and Tweedledum are chattering about something. Whether it be about the hundredth girl that rejected Mirage at his bar, Octane’s next death-defying stunt he plans on filming, if the arena would smell better if they put perfume in Water Treatment, or if Gibraltar’s hair is naturally that luscious, it's all just annoying racket. Unfortunately, this chatter is something I’m forced to get used to while still trying to listen for clues that enemies are nearby.</p><p>If that weren’t enough, the pair always end up jumping into action without even thinking about the consequences. Most of the time, they think more with their guns than their heads. Normally, I wouldn’t complain about that kind of aggression, but I’m positive a monkey knows neurosurgeon better than these two know their way around battle strategy.  While I’ve started to get better and better at reigning them in, I still have moments where I seriously contemplate going solo. Not that I would actually pull through, but it’s something I think about nonetheless. </p><p>As I trail several paces behind the high speed, aggressive duo, I can’t keep my eyes from rolling as I listen to them fight over whether or not it’s possible to hijack the supply ship, fill it full of vegetation, and fly it to leviathans to eat. All because Needle Junkie thinks it’ll get him more followers. </p><p>When the announcer declares that the third ring is beginning to close, I start to get slightly nervous being separated from my squad. Not nervous for myself, never. Nervous for the two meatheads who might become dead meat and headless without me. So far, the only Legend who has been eliminated is Bloodhound. That means all of the squads are still alive and well. Should they stumble upon a full squad, it would not be a fun fight to show up late to.</p><p>As if it just occurred to Octane that I was still near the Pit while they’re in Containment, he actually acknowledges me over the comms. “Yo, amiga, you should put some of that speed to good use. You’re the only one outside the circle.”</p><p>“Yeah, Sergeant Bangs-a-lot,” Mirage says right after him. “It would be kinda embarrassing if you got caught outside the ring. What a way to ruin your win streak.” He lets out a chuckle that soon turns nervous as he starts to think about what I’m going to do to him for calling me what he did.</p><p>“At least I’ve actually won matches so far this season, dim-Witt,” I play back as I start to run to catch up with them. Even though he doesn’t say anything, I can tell he’s smiling on the other end. It wasn’t every day that I play back with them. But sometimes I have to put the Sergeant cap away to keep my own sanity.</p><p>Jogging to Containment wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world, but at least I could do it without having to dodge bullets. Unfortunately, that was a short lived moment when Mirage announces that he's using his decoy escape. Next thing I know, I’m hearing not so distant gunfire. Suddenly there’s a turn of speed and I’m hauling ass to assist my squad. Octane exclaims he throwing a jump pad and sticking himself with his thousandth needle.</p><p>As I round the corner, I check our team loadout HUD. I see that the boys are holding their own against a Wraith, Wattson, and Pathfinder squad. So, I stay back just a tad and take out my Longbow. Taking aim, I see that my squadmates are running circles around the targets. Literally. Their chatter and laughs fill the comms. This is more of a stress relieving game for them then it is a taxing competition.</p><p>I spot Wraith trying to look in a million different directions, whiffing every shot she takes at Octane. Perfect. I aim for her head, an easy down. I slowly start to squeeze the trigger.</p><p>“Say hello to the 401st for me, will ya?” I take the shot. With a familiar crack, she goes down. It seems her little voices were so caught up on trying to keep track of Mirage and Octane that they neglected to warn her about me. </p><p>I never thought I’d say it, but man I am grateful for Plonker One and Plonker Two’s noisy ass personalities.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>